Remaining in the shadows
by cmonsta117
Summary: what happens when the seal is removed when it's still intact
1. Chapter 1

**W**ell new story formed from what originally had been planned as just a spin off has turned into my second story and I have to say I really didn't expect that but anyway... Enjoy

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

"Hey Yuki…"

"If you want to save Zero, at least consider What I proposed to you Okay?"

"Kill Kaname Kuran."

"He lets his guard down only when he's alone with you. You're the only person who can do it.

"However…"

"…If you can't bear to…"

"Then offer your body to me as a sacrifice…"

These were the only words running through Yuki's mind as she entered the old night class dorms. "Kaname-Sempai is the one person I couldn't hurt even I wanted to." Yuki said as she entered the hall. 'You don't know it but doing this will hurt Kaname more than anything.' A voice said from inside Yuki's mind. Although it shocked her Yuki shook of the voice in her head thinking that the nerves from doing this were sending her insane.

It only took Yuki a minute to reach the door to the room where Maria Kurenai was waiting for Yuki and the answer to her proposal although Maria was able to work it out the second, she walked through the door. "So You have decided?" Maria asked Yuki. "If you do know of any way at all… I want to save him! Even if I have to Take his place instead!" Yuki said with all the confidence she could muster. Maria smiled showing no emotion in it very similar to the way Kaname would. "Then… I welcome You Yuki." Maria said as Yuki knelt down in front of her. "Good Girl. I thought you would choose the path of self-sacrifice." As Maria licked Yuki's finger a masked man walked in holding another person. She was beautiful her hair was endlessly long and white, the same as her skin and lastly her body donned a white Kimono with a single bell tied by a thin pink rope. "Ah, Ichiru thank you. You know Yuki that my actual body" Maria stated as she stood up and walked over to her body. "And now that I'm returning to it all Zero has to do is drink my blood." Shizuka said as her eyes opened, and Maria's eyes closed, and her body collapsed to the floor. "Ichiru please put Maria's body on the bed, we're about to have a guest and we don't want him interrupting us." The masked man bowed. "Of course Shizuka-Sama" quickly doing his job so Shizuka could do her business Ichiru put Maria's body on the bed in the room and left awaiting Zero. "Now, where were we? Ah of course I need your blood to keep going after all I'm being pursued, and I need strength, plus a new follower will be nice as well and I like you so I may even give you my blood after." Shizuka stated as she pulled a ribbon off of Yuki's neck.

* * *

**-Old Night Class Dorms Main Hall-**

"So You've come to stop the girl have you." Ichiru asked as Zero reached the door to the room with Yuki and Shizuka in it. "Yes and I'm guessing that you're here to prevent me from doing that… **Ichiru**" Ichiru smirked. "Of course. that girl is offering herself to Shizuka-Sama in exchange for blood to prevent you from turning into a level E. even though I personally don't care and want you to die anyway but Shizuka-Sama wants you to live as well so I'm only doing as she asks." Zero infuriated by the fact that his brother is working for the woman that killed his parents used his anger to try and overpower his formerly weak brother thinking he was the same as he was 4 years ago only to his surprise be thrown back several meters by him. "I won't let you pass Zero." Ichiru put it plain and simply"

* * *

**-Shizuka's Room-**

"You are aware of what will happen right? When I sink my fangs into your neck." Yuki nodded very well aware that her life both as a human and a person may very well come to an end. "Alright then let's begin." Shizuka said as she leant towards Yuki's neck. Already being used to having Zero drink her blood Yuki instinctively tilted her head so Shizuka had more room for her fangs.

As Shizuka lent into Yuki's neck she ran her tongue up Yuki's neck which caused her to shiver a bit being used to Zero just sinking his fangs straight into her neck. Shizuka chuckled as she took notice of the movement. After that moment with no hint of gentleness Shizuka sank her fangs straight into Yuki's neck.

When it happened Yuki felt a massive amount of pain which to her surprise diminished itself as fast as it came and a feeling of relief came over her body, before it felt like her whole body was cracking and shattering. As that was happening a bright light emerged from Yuki which quickly threw Shizuka off of her.

* * *

**-Old Night Class Dorms Main Hall-**

Zero and Ichiru stuck in a standstill with their weapons clashing and neither giving way stopped as they felt the new presence in the room. "Who is that?" Zero asked confused and worried already aware that he had failed after smelling Yuki's blood, but this third new presence was one belonging to a Pureblood, and now because of it the room stunk of power now to the point that Zero could only recognise which one was Yuki by the aura growing in power. Realizing there was no choice Zero prepared to rush at Ichiru with all his strength to push through even though Ichiru was well aware that was his intentions so he prepared himself as much as he could to block Zero and prevent him from moving forward even if it's just for a little while until the situation in the room calms down. "I'm sorry Zero but I won't let you pass.

* * *

**-Shizuka's Room-**

As the light dissipated Shizuka was stunned, Kneeling with the head of an unconscious Yuki Cross's in her lap was the thought be deceased Juri Kuran Looking down giving the girl a sad smile. "You silly, silly musume throwing my sacrifice away to protect one boy that wasn't even Kaname. Did you not even for a second stop to think how this would affect your Onii-Sama." Shizuka was stunned this girl, this HUMAN! girl was the musume of a Pureblood Vampire, at least she thought that the girl was human until she felt the shift from her the aura, she carried wasn't that of a former human but that of a pureblood a Kuran. "H-H-How is this possible you've been dead for a decade!" Juri looked up at the very nervous Shizuka who was well aware that she was nowhere near strong enough to deal with a Pureblood that was 2 millennia older than her. "Oh Shizuka how are you? Sorry if I hurt you but I couldn't let you drink anymore of her blood. Oh right you asked me a question." Juri laughed at her own stupidity. "Sorry my bad. Anyway the answer is a bit of a yes and a no. You see 10 years ago your former husband and my sibling tried to take her from us so to hide her I used my life to seal her vampire genes until tonight where you have caused them to awaken them." Shizuka couldn't control her emotions the shock showed all over her face. "So this girl is my niece, should I start calling her so." Juri laughed. "That's really up to you and how she feels about it. By the way the answer to the other question your thinking about is no. Yuki wasn't using you to awaken her vampire genes, after all the spell sealed her memories as well so she genuinely had no idea who she was whatsoever."

After a few minutes of silence between them staring at the girl that was physically changing Shizuka managed to regain her composure. "She really is a fool isn't she." Shizuka stated before a door to the room flew open, with an enraged Kaname in the doorway. "I should kill you where you stand." Kaname said as he walked towards Shizuka. "KANAME STOP." Juri yelled as much as she could. Just like Shizuka after hearing Juri's Voice Kaname was shocked to the point of losing his composure. "it can't be" he said as he started to turn around and to his shock, he wasn't being deceived kneeling down on the ground with Yuki's head on her lap was Juri Kuran. "O-Okaa-Sama how y-you used your life to seal Yuki's vampiric genes how are you here?" Juri sighed. "I guess I'm going to have to explain this a lot aren't I… okay, now personally although I'm not sure exactly how I'm alive it seems that as the seal has broken it has restored me to life alongside the now awakened vampire genes in her body. The only true estimate I can make as to why I'm alive is that because the seal was made of my life force when it was broken it seems it has restored me. By the way please don't be angry at Shizuka she is only trying to survive by running from the very monster you have been trying to kill, the one who made the idiotic choice was Yuki, so I'll have to scold her when she regains her memories." Kaname softened "Alright Okaa-Sama."

Just then a loud crash could be heard from outside the room. "Oh my we seem to have forgotten about those two out there should we get them to stop fighting and let them in. I don't want them waking Yuki is all." Shizuka laughed. "Yes I guess we should." She said as she walked to the door and opened it. "Ichiru, Zero can the both stop you are going to wake Yuki." Ichiru stood aside and bowed Zero however furious by the events that have occurred stood up and prepared to attack Shizuka with full force, but quickly found that he couldn't move. "You silly boy I thought you would have learnt by now you can't attack your master. Besides I'm not looking for a fight. Even if I wanted to the others in this room would stop me rather quickly now please enter calmly." Shizuka said without hesitation Ichiru moved into the room with Zero hesitantly walking in behind him. The next thing he saw enraged him even more Yuki's head was resting on the lap of this new Pureblood that had appeared. "Get away from Yuki." Zero stated blatantly with no hint of remorse in his voice. To which Juri looked up instantly. "Oh You must be Zero, sorry I can't do that not while here genes are reawakening, but just let me say thank you for helping to try and keep this idiotic musume of mine safe I'll make sure that Shizuka upholds her end of the bargain and gives you her blood later."

"what the hell are you talking about?" Zero asked confused by what was going on, at which point Kaname chimed in. "Zero, I can't explain to much right now if you come by the moon dorms later with Cross, we will explain everything there for now just know that everything will be okay with her around no harm will come to Yuki after all she gave her life to turn Yuki human a decade ago." Zero looked at Kaname even more confused and incredibly angry. "What in the hell are you talking about I refuse to leave until I get an explanation!" Zero almost shouted. "Zero do as he says." Shizuka demanded of him and with no control over his body Zero left the room angry that he couldn't stop what was happening, and worst of all he was leaving Yuki behind with them.

"Okaa-Sama we should take Yuki back to the moon dorms now okay, it will be better for her to awaken there, besides she'll be hungry when she wakes up and it's best to have her in a controlled environment." Juri nodded in agreement, and so with Kaname picking Yuki up bridal style they left the old dorm headed for the current one.

* * *

**-Night Class Dorms-**

'I can't breathe, my throat is so dry, I'm thirsty… Thirsty' Yuki woke up hunger burning her whole throat to the point it felt like her whole body was melting. "Yuki darling it's okay I understand You need to drink." Juri said looking sadly at her musume who she had hoped would never experience this pain. "W-who… a-are y-y-you." Yuki painfully managed to get out. "It's okay You will understand in a moment but for now you need to drink." Juri said as she exposed her wrist to her, and even though Yuki wanted to resist she couldn't besides something about this woman said that she could trust her and so without hesitation Yuki bit down on Juri's wrist unable to control herself anymore. "It's okay Yuki drink please I really wish that you never had to experience this kind of torture."

Almost as soon as Yuki bit down she felt like a lock in the back of her mind was removed and everything came flooding back to her, her true nature, her true name, her memories, and the life she spent in the underground room with her Onii-Sama, her Otou-Sama and her Okaa-Sama…

As Yuki removed her fangs and got a proper look at the woman, she couldn't stop the tears from surfacing. "Hello Yuki." Juri said with a smile on her face. Without any control Yuki's tears spilt over and she threw herself into Juri's arms. "W-why are you here? How are you here?" Yuki asked with her voice incredibly shaky. "I'm not entirely sure but I'm not going anywhere right now, after all I want to get to know my musume who's all grown up over the past decade." Juri said as she ran her hand up and down Yuki's back. "Are you going to seal me away again?" Juri was caught off guard she hadn't even thought about it, everything had been incredibly messy from the second she appeared. "I don't know but I think I will leave that decision to you if the time comes." Yuki looked up with a smile on her face. "Does Kaname know?" Juri surprisingly caught off guard by this question began to laugh. "yes, & he's just outside the room. Do you want to see him?" Yuki nodded, and although she was aware now just how badly she would have hurt him by sacrificing herself to Shizuka she just couldn't resist the urge to see him.

As they walked through the door to Kaname's office Yuki felt Kaname sitting behind at his desk looking over some paperwork, probably to get his mind off of Yuki. "Kaname-Onii-Sama" Yuki said causing Kaname to flinch in his chair, after all she had been calling him Kaname-Sempai for so long now that it was a shock to his ears. When Kaname turned around though he was shocked her hair was longer, she was taller, and her eyes had the tint of red in them that all Kuran's have it truly really was Yuki that he was looking at. To the point that even he was having trouble with fighting off tears as he turned around to face her. Yuki couldn't control herself as she sprinted straight into Kaname for a hug which he eagerly returned. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kaname what I did must have hurt and angered you so much." Kaname looked at her sadly. "Which part?" Yuki looked up at him tears in her eyes. "All of it, sacrificing myself to Shizuka, feeding Zero, shying away from you… I must have hurt you so much." Yuki said while burying her head into Kaname's chest. "You did but you had no idea whatsoever, so I don't really have a right to be angry." Kaname stated as he pulled her in further. Which caused her to calm down somewhat.

"It is good to see you awake and well little one." Shizuka stated as she walked in the room catching Yuki off guard. "Shizuka" Yuki stated perplexed as to why she would be here. "It's alright I won't harm you after all your someone to be protected." Yuki looked at Shizuka surprised. "So you won't abuse your powers as my master?" Shizuka laughed. "No, I don't think I will if I do it will only be to get my niece to hug me." Yuki was surprised before but shocked now. "Niece what do you mean by that?" Juri chuckled at the situation unfolding. "Yuki Shizuka used to be married to your uncle before he went mad." Yuki was shocked not only had she regained her memories, her Onii-Sama and her brother but now she finds out she has an aunt as well.

'Tonight has really been a mess, although it isn't exactly a bad one' Yuki thought to herself before she was pulled away from them by a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter time. Sorry for the lack of content been very busy with TAFE and planning my 21st I'm hoping to get more chapters out faster and even start work on the 3rd story I have planned in the mean time though I hope you enjoy and please review your thoughts. :)

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

"That's probably the headmaster and Zero here to find out what's happened." Yuki said as she looked at the door. "Yes in all likelihood it is. I think it's best if the three of us move into the other room, for now." They all nodded as they moved into the bedroom.

"Sorry for the wait please enter." Kaname said as he opened the door with his powers. "Where is she Kuran?" Zero asked getting straight to the point. "She is just in the other room Kiryu she will come out in a moment." Kaien looked at Kaname with an emotionless face. "She's awake, isn't she?" Kaname looked over at Kaien and only nodded to give his answer. "in the process of the seal breaking however it has brought another person back as well." Kaien Looked at Kaname confused for a second before it hit him. "You don't mean?" Kaname nodded. "Yes." Kaname said as he turned to the door. "Would you both come out now?" Kaname asked Yuki, and Juri.

As they stepped Kaien was so shocked he almost fainted standing right there in the doorway was not only the girl he had raised since the age of 6 but her Okaa-Sama who apart from a few minor details was a perfect match in appearance. The only thing wrong is that she was supposed to have died that night when she sealed Yuki away. "Is it really you?" Kaien had to ask to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. "Yes, it is although I'm not really sure how." Zero getting annoyed at the fact he wasn't getting any answers spoke up. "Hey what the hell is going on what do you mean by is Yuki awake, why does she look so different not to mention she doesn't feel like a level D, and finally who the hell is this woman?" Yuki looked down terrified about trying to give those answers after all Zero had told her non-stop just how much he hated vampires let alone purebloods, and all this time even though she didn't know it she was one herself. "I-I… I'm sorry I can't give you those answers I just can't." Yuki said as she ran away with every room in the window cracking as she did. "Yuki wait." Zero cried out as she ran away. "Kaname I'll calm her down if she loses control of her aura anymore, than I feel that all the glass in this building will shatter." Kaname looked at Juri and nodded before turning back to Zero with anger in his eyes. "How many times had you hurt Yuki unknowingly. How many times did you say that you hated purebloods, hated her…" Kaname said letting the horror of the truth sink into Zero's head. "Yuki may have had no Idea who she was but every time you mentioned your hate of purebloods, it was as if you were spiting in her face, albeit unknowingly." Kaname was making Zero feel like he was less than dirt. "Personally I would like to see you rot and go insane for all that you have said to her, but I know your death and degradation into a level E would make Yuki sad so here." Kaname said as he placed a vial of blood onto his desk. "This is a vial containing Shizuka's blood if you drink it you will no longer degrade into a level E, be thankful for it, it's the compensation Yuki received in exchange for her blood and humanity.

Zero crumpled to the ground feeling worse than dirt, all this time Yuki was a pureblood and neither he nor she knew, and now that she was awake, she was too afraid to face him, even now she thought of everyone but herself. Zero was pulled out of his moping instantly though by the destruction of all the windows in the room. "It seems Juri hasn't been able to calm Yuki down." Kaien said quietly although Zero could still hear it. "I'm going to talk to her." Zero said. "No I don't think that's a good idea at the moment, Yuki clearly isn't stable at the moment and heavy negative emotion from her will only cause problems in all honesty very soon Juri and Kaname will probably take her off campus until she is stable enough to return." Zero looked at Kaien shocked. "And you're just going to let it happen you're her Otou-Sama aren't you." Kaien looked at Zero unsurprised by his answer. "I'm her adoptive Otou-Sama yes, but Juri is Yuki's birth Okaa-Sama so I don't have any control over the matter, even then, I think it's best if Yuki goes with them anyway." Zero's head fell in shame he felt horrible, everything Kaname had said is true and he knew that he wouldn't even get the chance to apologise for it because by the time she comes back Yuki will have changed she'll be more like them he just knew it. "Don't worry Zero I'll make sure you get to apologise before they leave the campus, for now make sure you take that blood, and I'll make sure that the teachers know that you will absent for the next couple of days, and Yuki for the foreseeable future I'll find a temporary replacement for you." Zero looked up at the man that was walking into the other room, thankful for what he was doing for him.

**-Kaname's Bedroom-**

"Shh Yuki it's alright, please you need to calm down." Juri said as she held her crying musume. "This has really upset her hasn't it." Kaname said as he walked in the room. "yes it seems it has." Kaname said looking at Yuki sadly. Then without warning all the windows in the room shattered. "Okaa-Sama I think it would be best to put her to sleep for now." Juri looked down at Yuki sadly wishing she didn't have to do it, but she knew she had no choice. "Shh it's okay Yuki, just go to sleep. Everything is going to be okay." Juri said as a faint purple glow appeared behind her Yuki's head, making her fall asleep "Damn that former human." Juri cursed after having had to watch her Musume go through emotional torment. "I'm sorry but I think it is most likely due to me that, that boy has such feelings of hate towards vampires. After all I did slaughter his family, although I do regret what I did now, I was just angry at the time." Shizuka said feeling guilty and responsible for the recent scene. "It's alright Shizuka like most hunters he would have most likely ended up like that anyway. Especially with someone like Toga Yagari as his teacher." Kaname stated trying to ease her feeling of guilt. "Thank you, but I know that's not true the first time I saw the boy he didn't look at me with fear or anger he looked at me with wariness, of course he knew who I was, but everything changed the night I turned him. So in the end it is my fault that he hates vampires and by extension it's my fault for causing Yuki this pain."

"Shizuka, while you are responsible for Zero's hate towards vampire's, you aren't responsible for causing Yuki's pain that was Zero's own doing, and he does deeply regret his actions, I could see that for a fact with the way he reacted to Kaname's words." Kaien said as he entered the room. "So, how long will you wait until you leave the academy." Kaien said getting wanting to get straight to the point. "It will probably be in a few days' time she needs some adjustment before we can move her, and Kaname will need to have any security looking over the mansion removed, even though Yuki, Shizuka and I will be going through the secret passage to the basement."

"Will you explain what's happened tonight to the night class, because I know they'll be frightened by 3 purebloods appearing out of thin air." Kaien asked with the worry that the council will find out about Yuki and Juri being alive. "There is no need, Shizuka faked her death, and Kaname put up a barrier which is concealing Yuki's and My existence here. But after tonight the three of us will return to the other building until we leave in a few days although I will give Yuki some time to gather some of her things." Kaien simply nodded. "Okay, then for now I'll take my leave and give you some time to rest it has been a really stressful night after all." Kaien said as he started to leave the room. "Oh and Juri… It's really nice to see you again." Juri smiled at Kaien returning his feelings.

**-Next Night-**

Yuki woke up feeling heavily groggy and when she tried to remember what had happened all she could remember was a white haze until she looked around and realised that she wasn't in her dorm room with Yori but instead she was in her Onii-Sama's room… That's right! Yuki thought to herself as she remembered what had happened the night before after she had been bitten by Shizuka and a smile graced her face, after all she was Awake, her Okaa-Sama was alive and she remembered her beloved Onii-Sama, but then the memory of Zero came back as well and she looked down depressed over the whole situation, before another realisation hit her "OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED MY CLASSES." Yuki shouted out loudly catching the attention of the other two in the other room.

"Well I guess she's awake." Juri said getting up and walking towards the door to Kaname's bedroom knocking on the door. "Yuki is everything okay." Yuki squeaked from behind the door. "Um… yes Okaa-Sama I just realised I missed my classes today is all." Juri blinked staring at the door before she burst out laughing. "Yuki you don't have to worry about that you have been pulled out of classes for the foreseeable future it's too dangerous for you to be around humans right now." Yuki was surprised although it did make sense, she did herself notice the feeling of instability inside herself, she even showed it last night with the reactions she showed after her encounter with Zero. "We won't be remaining at the academy for much, longer will we?" Yuki asked Juri piecing it all together. "No we won't You, Shizuka and I will be leaving for the Kuran mansion in a few days once Kaname has made sure that the security around it has left." Yuki opened the door looking at her Okaa-Sama with an emotionless expression nodding to show she understood. "Are you hungry?" Juri asked Yuki. "Um, in what way do you mean." Yuki asked sheepishly to which both Juri and Shizuka could only laugh. "In the human way darling" Yuki looked down embarrassed even though she didn't have a reason to. "No not really." Yuki mumbled out. "Alright then I think it's best we get moving." Yuki's curiosity had been peaked. "Where are we going?"

"We're going back to the building from last night until we leave, so the other night class students don't see us." Yuki looked at Juri surprised. "Why are we hiding from the night class."

"The reason we're hiding from them is because technically I died a decade ago, Shizuka died last night, and technically Yuki Kuran doesn't exist. So the three of us are going to be moving in the shadows for a while although for you, it will just be until you can hide your aura." Yuki looked at her Okaa-Sama with understanding in her eyes knowing what she was saying to be true, but it saddened her to know that she would be hidden from the world again. "I'm sorry Yuki I really don't want to take your freedom away from you, but I just want to keep you safe." Juri said looking sadly at her daughter, she had given her 10 years to be free in the sun and it felt cruel to take that away from her. "alright then I'll get ready to leave." Yuki said as she turned around to head towards Kaname's bathroom to shower before stopping. "What is it?" Yuki turned around "I just realised all my clothes are in my dorm room." Yuki stated which surprised Juri she hadn't considered it. "Don't worry Kaien dropped some of your clothes off earlier, also Kaname had some of my clothes in his wardrobe in case an event like this had happened. They should fit you. After all that is my dress." Yuki looked down surprised she had been wearing her mother's dress the entire time, and the thought made her happy to know that even when she was still human Kaname was still giving her things that deep down would be beloved by her. "Alright I'm going to take a shower then." Yuki said leaving the room.

**-Cross Academy Grounds-**

Yuki, Juri & Shizuka were walking at a fast and steady pace towards the old Night class dorms when Yuki stopped. "What is it?" Juri asked confused as to why Yuki had stopped. "I think I smell a human outside the dorms." Yuki stated making Juri sniff the air to confirm, and to her fear she smelled multiple. "Yuki let's hurry, come on now." Juri pleaded worried her musume might not be able to resist the urge to attack the humans. "I'm alright Okaa-Sama, I don't feel any urges right now, although I would like to tell them to return to their dorms." Juri looked at her musume surprised that she could withhold her urges after having just woken up. "A… alright I'll let you tell them to leave but fist I need you to come here." Juri told Yuki who had been shocked her mother was letting her go.

as Yuki walked up to her Okaa-Sama Juri put her hand atop her head and started an incantation. "Okaa-Sama? What are you doing?" Yuki asked as the chanting subsided. "I just used a spell to change your appearance. Currently to others you will appear as your human self, so the humans don't ask questions." Yuki was surprised but happy her Okaa-Sama had thought to do that because it will allow her to avoid unnecessary questions.

As Yuki followed the scent, she quickly came up on the two girls hiding behind a bush. 'Geez, these girls again I swear they sneak out once a week.' Yuki thought to herself as she quietly approached the girls from behind. "Hey, no day class students are allowed outside of the dorms past curfew explain yourselves!" Yuki demanded deliberately scaring the girls in the process. "KYAAAA!" both of the girls screamed not expecting to be caught so soon. "Jeez Cross are you trying to give us a heart attack!" one of the girls asked angrily, annoyed they had been scared. "I wouldn't have to give you a heart attack if you followed the rules and stayed in the dorms past curfew" Yuki said looking over them with a glare, and although normally they wouldn't care, something seemed different, it was almost like the uncharismatic girl that would normally tell them off was gone and replaced with a figure demanding respect. "Now go on back to your dorms, or do I have to drag you kicking and screaming to the headmasters office. You're choice." Yuki stated staring at the two of them with an empty smile on face. "We think we'll pick the easy option then." The girls said as they started to walk away.

As Yuki began to walk away, she was intercepted by Zero. "Hello Zero." Yuki said as she kept walking. "Yuki wait." Zero pleaded as Yuki kept walking. "Sorry but I have to get back to Okaa-Sama and Shizuka-Sama." Yuki stated as she began to walk away. "Yuki, please I want… I want to apologise for everything I said." Zero pleaded as Yuki stopped. "You say that Zero, but there's no proof that you're telling the truth" Yuki said keeping her back to him. "The only way I will accept your apology is if you show me you can forgive… I want you to work towards forgiving Shizuka… I know it will be hard, and you'll struggle but I want you to at least try, so show me that you can put your pain behind you, then I'll believe it." Yuki said as she walked away leaving Zero in shock after Yuki had just asked him to forgive the one Vampire, he hated more than anything, how could she do that.

"I'm very proud of you Yuki." Juri stated as Yuki returned to her mothers side. "Thank you Okaa-Sama, it still hurt to do that though, it's just… he needs to let go of his hate otherwise it's going to consume him someday and I don't want to see that happen, after all he's like a brother to me." Juri taking note of the last thing decided to tease her musume about it. "You're brother hey, so does that mean what I think it means." Yuki's cheeks grew red. "Of course not, Kaname is the only person I love that way!" Yuki's reaction to her Okaa-Sama's teasing could only cause Juri to laugh. "I'm happy that I've gotten to experience this if only Haruka was here to experience it as well." Yuki looked at her Okaa-Sama and understanding she was depressed about her Otou-Sama Yuki hugged her. "It's okay Okaa-Sama you aren't alone Onii-Sama and I are still here for you." Yuki said as she started to hear small sobs from her Okaa-Sama. "Come on, it's alright we need to keep moving before we're seen." Shizuka said after having remained quiet the entire time.

**-Old Moon Dorms-**

Kaname walked into the seemingly empty moon dorm's only to be instantly bombarded by a hug from Yuki. "Good evening Yuki." Kaname said smiling down at his imōto who had her head buried in his chest. "Are you feeling more stable now?" Yuki looked up at him with a small smile on her face. "Yes, but not much, my body still feels like it's a mess." Yuki confided in him. "I feel sorry for Okaa-Sama though, Otou-Sama's death is starting to affect her." Kaname looked down at Yuki with a sad look on his face. "Given our eternal lifespan when a pureblood mates we generally mate for life, and when one dies a hole is left by the absence of that person and it isn't easy to fill. So just like you Okaa-Sama will have some difficult times ahead, but she should be fine as long as we're around." Yuki looked up at Kaname with tears in her eye's "I just wish there was a way we could bring him back." Kaname pulled Yuki in tighter. "I know, I do too."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait but the third chapter is finally here I hope you enjoy and I'll try to make sure that I don't take to long with the next one

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

* * *

As Yuki stepped outside into the sunlight for the first time as a vampire she couldn't help but wince from the brightness, "I know, it's painful at first but you'll adjust to it." Juri said smiling at her daughter happy she got to see her daughters true first experience with sunlight. "alright." Yuki said in response with squinted eyes. "Let's get moving we should leave before we're seen." Shizuka stated knowing that she stood out the most.

* * *

**-Cross Academy Entrance-**

Yuki, Juri, and Shizuka arrived to the front gates of the academy to a waiting limousine with matte black windows that no light could get through, Shizuka stepped into the vehicle while Yuki and Juri said their goodbye's to the headmaster, and just as the two of them finished saying their goodbyes and went to enter the vehicle when Yuki stopped as she heard someone shouting asking for her to wait. "Yuki who's that calling out to you?" Juri asked curious as to who it was. "Oh my god… It's Yori. I haven't been able to tell her anything, What am I going to do." Yuki fretted as her best friend finally reached the limo.

"Yuki, thank god. where are you going? Where have you been? And who is that?" Yori asked in a worried tone. The tone actually shocked Yuki because she hadn't ever seen Yori this worried before. "W… Well a lot has happened Yori." Yori looked at Yuki confused. "The other night at the dance I had an accident and hit my head, and well although as I was unconscious for a few days my… my memories came back." Yori looked at Yuki shocked it had been 10 years since she had lost her memories and they had finally returned. "Yori this is my Okaa-Sama Juri Kuran." Yori couldn't speak, as much as she tried to she just couldn't force her mouth to move.

After a few minutes of trying to open her mouth and failing she took a second to calm down before trying to speak again. "So does that mean you're leaving?" Yori asked looking down sadly. "Not forever just a little while. I'll be back soon enough." Yuki said with a sad smile on her face knowing that she would miss having Yori around, but also that the times to come for her would be very difficult, with having to learn everything she was supposed to in a decade in just a few months. She was thankful though because she wouldn't have to do it alone as she had her Okaa-Sama and Shizuka-Oba-Sama to help her. "Yuki… we need to leave darling." Juri called to her sad she was pulling her away from her friend. "Hai Okaa-Sama." Yuki called in return before hugging Yori to say goodbye. "I promise I will be back as soon as possible." Yuki said not wanting to let go knowing she would miss the academy, but whatever mess she was about to go through couldn't happen here, so she had no choice. "I know you will." Yori said as Yuki moved away from her. "Goodbye Yori." Was all Yuki could say as the door to the limousine was closed. "Goodbye." Yori said to the limousine rolling away from the academy before moving away back to the campus.

* * *

**-Limousine-**

"Yuki I'm so sorry I have to pull you away from your friend's." Juri said to her Musume who she only now noticed was breathing harshly with her eyes growing bright red. "Yuki? Are you okay." Juri asked cautiously in case she had begun to enter the impulse period. "Y… Yori… sh… she smelled really sweet." Yuki said while grasping her throat with a tight grip, to the point that it was scaring Juri that her musume's thirst appeared to be that bad. "Drink" Juri heard coming from Shizuka. "Shizuka are you sure?" Juri asked confused as to why she would be offering her blood to Yuki. "I'm her master she will have to take my blood eventually weather it's now or during the impulse period it doesn't matter." Shizuka said to a surprised Juri, but for however much Yuki wanted to drink she refused, she didn't want to use her fangs, she was scared that she wouldn't be able to control herself and she would drink to much. "Yuki please you need to use your fangs, why are you scared to use them?" Yuki who was at the point of heaving struggled to speak. "I-I… I'm a-a-afr-afraid I-I'll t-take t-to m-much." Juri looked at Yuki saddened by the realisation that her turning Yuki human would have been the cause of this. "You silly little girl. Drink! That is an order." Shizuka stated regretting that she had to abuse her power as Yuki's master.

Not being able to control herself Yuki latched onto Shizuka's arm ferociously causing her to wince at the pain "YUKI!" Juri shouted angry at her musume. "Don't, if we scold her she'll probably fight the commands to drink with her fangs, besides it's my fault for forcing her when I promised her I wouldn't use my power to make her do things she didn't want to do." Although Juri knew that she should scold Yuki she knew she had no other choice but to agree with what Shizuka was saying. "Alright but she is still going to get yelled at when we arrive though, after all it wasn't a very lady like thing to do." Shizuka just rolled her eyes before commanding Yuki to stop.

Yuki lifted her head up scowling at Shizuka with her eyes still glowing red. "Don't give me that look, you left me with no choice but to use my authority over you, now why are you afraid you'll take too much?" Shizuka asked Yuki who had looked away in embarrassment. "The other night. When I first awoke and drank Okaa-Sama's blood for the first time my memories came back, but at the same time I saw a monster." Juri looked at Yuki with a curious look in her eyes. "I… I'm scared that if I lose control then that's what I'll become. It's rather stupid isn't it." Yuki finished with her head down in shame, before being surprised by her Okaa-Sama's arms going around her. "I'm sorry Yuki, it'll be okay you just need to adjust." Yuki hugged her back realising her Okaa-Sama was beginning to feel guilty for turning her human. "It's okay, there's no need to feel guilty I would have had to make the adjustment's anyway." Juri pulled back and looked at her daughter confused. "back when they were sealed away my lost memories were my biggest worry and I wanted more than anything to find out about my past. So I think we would have ended up at this junction no matter what."

Although what Yuki told Juri helped to alleviate the guilt she felt at the situation, she couldn't help but hold onto a little bit of it, and let a new piece grow at the knowledge of what would have happened if she started looking for her past.

Not to long after the situation in the car happened, the atmosphere calmed down, and Yuki having gone to long without sleep dosed off resting her head on Juri's shoulder. "Why do you feel so guilty about changing her into a human?" Shizuka asked Juri curious for more information. "I know I shouldn't after all it was my wish for Yuki to live her life under the sun as a human, but… Now that I know what will happen now that she's awake, and especially what would have happened if she had looked for her past, I just can't help but feel guilty about it all." Juri responded with tears forming in her eyes. "I understand, but I have to ask if she had started to search for her past what would have happened to her?" Juri looked away not wanting to even think about her musume having to go through that but hesitantly she answered. "If Yuki had begun to search for her past, if she had found anything or managed to force anything to the surface then she would have damaged the seal and her genes would have begun to awaken, from then they would proceed to eat away at her humanity until she went mad and all that would remain is a pureblood vampire unable to break the human shell she was stuck in. Although I know Kaname wouldn't let that last part happen although for the first part I'm not so sure." Shizuka was shocked the spell placed on Yuki was more dangerous than she thought. "If Yuki had damaged the seal then do you think you still would have come back to life?" Shizuka asked pushing for more information. "Honestly, I don't know but can we please put this to rest it's difficult to think about it." Juri stated as she rested her head on top of Yuki's. "We should rest until we reach the underground passage."

* * *

**-Underground Passage-**

At sundown the limousine stopped at the entrance to the underground passage, and the passenger door was opened by Kaname, who had arrived the day before to make sure there was nothing left in the mansion that the council of elders could use to spy on the occupants.

As Juri went to wake up the still sleeping Yuki Kaname stopped her. "It's alright I'll carry her until she wakes up." Kaname said as he picked Yuki up in his arms so Juri and Shizuka could get out of the vehicle. "What about the driver? I'm sure by now they've worked out who we are." Shizuka said worried about them being discovered. "Don't worry, I put him under a hypnotic spell. By the time it wears off he'll be far away from here and have no memory of the events that took place today." Kaname responded as a scent caught his nose. "When did Yuki last feed?" Kaname asked noticing a faint smell of blood coming from his beloved. "There was an incident where her friend caught her leaving, and although no issue's arose at the time she quickly deteriorated after getting in the car, and Shizuka force her to feed." Juri stated to a Kaname who was becoming annoyed at the use of the word force. "What do you mean by force!" Kaname asked. "Yuki was refusing to use her fangs… or rather she was scared of using them, but Yuki was very clearly struggling with her thirst and she would have only gotten worse meaning Shizuka had no choice. So don't you dare say a word." Juri finished chastising her Musuko, well aware Kaname had a few things to say in regards to the situation. "Hai Okaa-Sama." Kaname responded while rolling her eyes.

After an hour or two of walking Kaname, Juri and Shizuka were surprised that Yuki still hadn't woken up, if anything she had seemed to make herself more comfortable by latching her arms and burying her head around Kaname's neck. "Okay that's it I'm waking her up and don't try to stop me." Juri said annoyed by her musume's laziness. "No I agree at this point. I know she had a tendency to be lazy when she was human, but I didn't think it would carry over if she awoke." Kaname stated even though he would have been happy to continue to carry her the rest of the way.

The three of them came to a stop when Juri stood in front of Kaname and started to poke and prod at her musume with enough force to hurt a human but annoy a vampire, and very quickly after about a minute of poking and prodding a finger a hand gripped the finger that was being used to poke her. "Quit it Yori, let me sleep." Yuki mumbled completely unaware of her surroundings. "Jeez who knew my musume would become this lazy in the last 10 years I guess I'll need to enforce strict etiquette classes with heavy punishments for failure while you're here. Won't I Yuki." Juri said speaking directly in her musume's ear, which instantly garnered a response of Yuki throwing herself out of Kaname's arms landing on her feet while rubbing the back of her head. "Etiquette classes! there's no need for that I'm up, see." Yuki replied nervously remembering how much she dreaded the classes her Okaa-Sama used to make her do before she turned her human. "No… I think my musume has some things she needs to relearn don't you agree Shizuka." Juri said with a devilish smile on her lips. "Yes I think that would be highly beneficial." Shizuka replied to Juri while looking at Yuki who had somehow managed to become even more pale at the thought of etiquette lessons from both her Okaa-sama and Shizuka. "Enough with the teasing we should keep going it isn't far now." Kaname said trying to get terrible thoughts out of his betrotheds mind. "Yes I guess you're right, we can save the talk about your lessons for tomorrow." Juri said in a teasing tone knowing Yuki would be dreading them.

After another hour of walking Kaname and Juri stopped much to Yuki and Shizuka's confusion. "Why are we stopping?" Yuki asked. "We're here." Kaname stated in response. "Oh okay I thought it would be at the end of the path?" Yuki asked in response. "In order to keep this entrance as hidden as possible we made sure that it was built along the path instead of at the end, this way it would be almost impossible for anyone to find the entrance." Juri stated to Yuki. "Yes but your still forgetting that even if they did find it they would need the blood of a Kuran to open the door" Kaname stated as he used a fang to prick his finger before smearing the blood on the door, and with a loud screech the door covered by stone began to open before revealing an interior with red walls, white skirting and pristine white marble tiles. "Yuki, welcome home." Juri said as she moved to let Yuki walk in to the Kuran mansion she lived in for the first 6 years of her life. "Come on its been a long journey, let's go to the main room and rest for now, we can discuss things like lessons tomorrow." Juri said guiding Yuki and Shizuka through the halls before she stopped when she heard Kaname called for Seiren. "Kaname? Who's this?" Juri asked confused as to why another person would be there. "Oh Okaa-Sama let me introduce you this is Seiren it's a long story but not long after you turned Yuki human she was offered to me at a soiree I did try to send her sister and her to Kaien, but something happened and the only way for her to live was to become a servant which she gave consent to." Kaname explained to Juri knowing she doesn't like the idea of turning humans into vampires whatsoever. "It is a pleasure to meet you Juri-Sama I have been Kaname-Sama's servant for the past 9 years I hope to tell you my full story someday." Seiren said as she bowed to Juri. "I look forward to hearing it Seiren." Juri said looking sadly at Seiren before turning around and continuing to direct Yuki and Shizuka down the hall.

* * *

**-Next Day Kuran Mansion Basement-**

"Yuki. Kaname, Shizuka and I have discussed it and while we agree that etiquette classes are a bit unnecessary for now. You do still need to learn to get your powers under control and how to hide your aura we can't return to cross academy until you have learnt these things. Do you understand why?" Juri asked Yuki who was sitting across from her Okaa-Sama drinking tea. "Yes, if I haven't learnt these things then my identity Yuki Kuran will be made known to the night class and by extension the council of elders." Yuki answered her Okaa-Sama. "Very good, yes in order to keep your Identity a secret you must learn to do these things." Juri told Yuki. "Good then we will start tomorrow morning." Juri said as she stood up to walk out of the room. "Oh one other thing Yuki." Juri said to her Musume who was now staring at her. "You will also be receiving normal tutoring from me so that you can pass your classes from now on." Juri told Yuki while walking out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello I'm finaly back with the fourth chaptersorry it took so long I have been really busy. I've also been working on another story I won't be releasing for a good while. (once I've finished writing it.) but anyway I hope you enjoy. Also one last little tidbit before hand I keep forgetting to tell you, in this story Kaname is Yuki's actual brother and while Rido did try and bring the ancestor back to life he was stopped before he got the chance.

**I Do Not Own Vampire Knight**

* * *

Time seemed to pass rather quickly once Yuki had returned to the Kuran mansion with her mother and Shizuka Kaname had left after a day so his disappearance wouldn't raise any suspicion, but after two months Yuki had come a long distance. Now she could control her powers thanks to the training she had received from her mother and Shizuka, constant tutoring from her mother made sure she was growing smarter every day to the point that she had probably surpassed her classmates by now although that's probably her vampiric genes at work helping her process the knowledge faster than when she was human. The only thing that was worrying Juri and Shizuka was that as time went on it seemed like Yuki was losing control over her thirst which probably meant that the impulse period was nearing, which was worrying because Juri wanted herself, Shizuka and Kaname there for when it happened.

"Yuki are you alright?" Juri asked seeing her daughter clutch her body in pain. "I…it hurts." Yuki struggled to get out. "What hurts?" Juri asked fearing that she already knew the answer. "Everything. It feels like my body's on fire and my bones are screaming for blood." Yuki told Juri falling forward in pain while clutching her sides. "The impulse period seems to have started. We need to get you to your room, but you need to drink first." Juri told Yuki holding her wrist out to her, and although Yuki wasn't happy about it she was so hungry she bit down not being able to control herself. "That's it, don't stop until your satisfied." Juri told Yuki softly so to keep her calm.

A few minutes later Yuki pulled away from Juri's wrist her eyes glowing bright red. "Alright let's get you to your room, Shizuka will watch you while I get into contact with Kaname, Kaien said that the Academy was on break at the moment so Kaname can come and help." Juri said as she moved through the hallways with Yuki, as Shizuka appeared beside them. "It's finally begun has it?" Shizuka asked moving beside the other purebloods. "Yes it has. Shizuka can you please watch over Yuki for now? So I can call Kaname to let him know." Juri asked Shizuka who agreed. As Juri began running down the hall towards the nearest phone Shizuka continued walking Yuki down to her bedroom. "Are you okay? Do you need my help to stand?" Shizuka asked, and not being able to walk properly Yuki grabbed onto Shizuka's Kimono. "Thankyou." Yuki said quietly not being able to raise her voice much. "It is no problem little one." Shizuka told Yuki. In all truthfulness Shizuka had become a softer person after spending the past 2 months alone with Yuki and Juri she felt safe with them and they seemed the same with her. "Let's get you into bed I'll be back in a few minutes okay." Shizuka said as she started following Juri's aura to her.

* * *

**-Cross Residence-**

Everything had changed in the Cross residence since Yuki had left, the entire household had become so quiet that it seemed like any kind of noise would wake the dead which is exactly what happened when the phone started ringing and Zero answered the phone. "Cross residence what do you want?" Zero asked rudely. "Well I hope that's not the way you answer every phone call you get, it's Juri Kuran I need to speak with Kaien." She said over the phone. "Oy old man some Old Pureblood hag is asking for you over the phone." Zero Shouted as he walked away from the phone Juri still being able to hear what he said, and after about 10 seconds you could hear a crash as Kaien barrelled into the kitchen. "hello?" Kaien asked as he answered the phone unsure of who was on the other side. "I swear to god Kaien you need to teach that boy some manners." Juri said. "Well I do try but I can never manage to get through to him, but anyway I know you're not calling for small talk, what's happened?" Kaien asked. "Are you able to tell me how to get in contact with Kaname, Yuki has gone into the impulse period and she'll need his blood to help get through it." Juri told Kaien. "He's currently staying at one of the Aido mansions with some of the Aristocrats from the night class would you like me to give him the message it might be a bit dangerous if you do it." Kaien told Juri. "Yes that would be for the best if you can tell him to come home as fast as possible that would be best." Juri told him. "Of course. I'll make the call straight away." Kaien told Juri.

* * *

**-Aido Villa- **

"Alright I'll leave right away" Kaname said as he hung up the phone. "What's wrong Lord Kaname?" Aido asked. "I have to leave there's an emergency, I'll be back in a few days." Kaname told Aido and the rest of the Aristocrats. "If it's an emergency then please, let us assist you." Ruka said. "No, this is private." Kaname responded with a calmness in his voice to tell her to drop the subject. "Oh come on Kaname you know you can trust us we're the last people who would tell anyone your secrets, besides we all know that if there was any threat of that happening then you would turn us to dust in an instant anyway." Ichijo interjected, which annoyed Kaname, because he couldn't argue with his reasoning. "Fine but know that what Ichijo said is the truth, if I feel that the truth is going to come out then I'll reduce you to ash in an instant." Kaname told them. "Of course lord Kaname." Everyone responded.

* * *

**-Kuran Mansion Basement-**

"Kaname's on his way, how is she?" Juri asked Shizuka. "She's asleep right now but I've never seen an impulse period as bad as this." Shizuka told Juri worried about her niece. "It would be subjective to her age, If she went through it as a child like she would have if I hadn't turned her into a human then she wouldn't need a lot of blood, but given she's probably 8-9 years older than she would have been, she needs more blood." Juri explained to Shizuka, which she seemed to accept. "Something tells me that the three of us are going to struggle to get her through it then." Shizuka added. "We'll have to manage though, there isn't a lot we can do about it." Juri finished.

* * *

**-Under Ground Passage- **

Half a day had gone by, when Kaname and the others had reached the passage. "Before we enter I'm going to tell you this again. If I feel that the truth is going to come out then I'll reduce you to ash in an instant." Kaname reiterated to them all. "Lord Kaname, do you really think so low of us that you believe we'd tell anyone about your secrets?" Akatsuki asked, Kaname not responding turned around and began walking forward, showing all of them the way. "Lord Kaname just what is the emergency?" Rima asks which is generally out of character for her, but given the current circumstances and the fact that she could faintly sense three incredibly powerful auras ahead she couldn't help but feel nervous at that. "I can't tell you to much yet, but someone very close to me has gone into their impulse period and they'll need my blood to get through it." Kaname stated shocking all the aristocrats to the point that they couldn't move. "Then does that mean the auras I feel up ahead belong to Purebloods?" Rima asked. "You will find out when we reach the place we're headed; it shouldn't take long." Kaname stated as began to lose his cold composure feeling Yuki's aura for the first time in over 2 months.

After a few hours of walking Kaname stopped with the others doing the same and now they could feel the auras clearly and their thoughts we're confirmed, all the auras belonged to purebloods, but who's we're they? They we're all shocked from their thoughts though when they smelled Kaname's blood, and to their surprise he seemed to be wasting it by spreading it over the wall. Right when they were about to ask their leader why he was wasting his blood though they heard a deafening screech as the wall moved revealing the interior of a building. "Come in." Kaname signalled.

* * *

**-Kuran Mansion Basement-**

For a while now Juri had been able to feel Kaname's aura approach but she was weary due to the fact that she could feel five others, but when she heard the screech of the secret door opening and the auras entered the building, she couldn't stand by and decided she needed to meet her son and the unknown guests head on.

"Stop! Before you take another step identify yourselves." Juri said hidden in the shadows with her eyes glowing red, and her voice filled with killing intent. "It's alright, these people can be trusted." Kaname told his mother, trying to Keep his cool and calm her down. "if you can be trusted then identify yourselves, tell me who you are!" Juri demanded. "You have already met most of them in the past." Kaname stated. "This is Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aido, Rima Toya and Takuma Ichijo. They all know what will happen if they even try to tell anyone about what they see here" Kaname explained as the aristocrats bowed to the Pureblood in front of them, satisfied, but still keeping her guard up Juri moved forward out of the darkness shocking the Aristocrats. "Lady Juri Kuran!" Aido managed to get out. Keeping an emotionless expression on her face Juri started talking to Kaname. "You need to go to she'll be waking up any minute now." Juri told Kaname. "Of course I'll go right away." Kaname told Juri. As he began to move though so did the aristocrats but Juri quickly put a stop to that. "Sorry but no one is going any farther until I've deemed it safe to allow you to enter." Juri said as she used her powers to them to the ground

* * *

**-Yuki's Room-**

Upon entering Yuki's room Kaname watched as he saw Yuki sleeping restlessly breathing harshly through her mouth with one hand on her throat and the other clutching her side. Sitting down next to Yuki, Kaname unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt before gently waking Yuki up, and when she did Kaname wasn't surprised that her eyes were glowing red. "Ka…na…me?" Yuki managed to choke out as she sat up. "I'm here Yuki, you know what you need to do. So please drink." Kaname told Yuki as he tilted his head to the side to give her easy access to his throat, and although she was hesitant having only ever drunken from her mother or Shizuka's wrist she found she couldn't help herself and she quickly found herself running her tongue along his neck before she bit down. "Yuki bite deeper. The more you drink the faster you'll get through this." Kaname told Yuki, and even though she did bite deeper it wasn't because Kaname told her to, no those words fell on deaf ears, Yuki had bitten deeper because she was losing herself in the taste of blood from the man she loved, and she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to. After a few minutes, Kaname already feeling drained realised Yuki wasn't stopping and had no intention to, and although he tried to tell her to stop his words once again fell on deaf ears, realising he had no other choice to get Yuki to stop Kaname felt forced to show Yuki the memory and emotions from the time when he found her in the mansion right after she had been turned into a human.

After the memory had finished playing out the level of sadness that came over Yuki was immeasurable, and she couldn't help but pull away from Kaname's neck. "I'm sorry, Kaname I'm so sorry." Yuki pleaded quickly loosing control over her emotions. "It's okay Yuki it isn't your fault, besides the real reason I showed you that was because I had no choice, you weren't stopping, and I don't think you were going to." Kaname told Yuki only making her feel even worse for realising that she would have drunk her mate dry. "Yuki please don't feel bad about it, the thought to drink your mate dry is a powerful urge that only belongs to us vampires, it is something that proves just how connected you are to your mate." Kaname told Yuki making her blush.

Once Kaname and Yuki finished talking the two of them just sat next to each other with their heads resting together, their silence was quickly interrupted though when they heard a knock on the door. "Kaname your guests are sitting in the main room when your ready to bring Yuki out to meet them." Juri said from the other side of the door. "Wait Guests?" Yuki questioned looking at Kaname. "Oh right yes a few of the Aristocrats came with me from the Aido villa I was staying at." Kaname told Yuki, even though he realised he didn't need to when he heard Yuki sniffing the air. "There's five of them and although their familiar I don't know their scents yet." Yuki said to Kaname's amazement. 'She really has come a long way in two months hasn't she.' Kaname thought in amazement. "before we go meet them, how is your thirst?" Kaname asked looking at Yuki her eyes still glowing red, as they will for the duration of the impulse period. "Honestly a lot better I don't even feel it right now." Yuki responded to much to Kaname's continued amazement. "Alright then, get dressed we'll head to the main room so you can say hello." Kaname told Yuki.

* * *

**-Main Room-**

To say the atmosphere was tense would be an understatement to say the least. First they had arrived at the Kuran residence through a secret entrance hidden in a secret passage only to be greeted by a very much alive and protective Juri Kuran, and after she had finished using her powers to make sure that none of what they saw here would be made known to anyone outside of this group, then as they were being led by Juri Kuran to another room to wait in the scent of their leaders blood entered the air shocking all of them and even though Juri Kuran said don't worry about it, it didn't help to make the situation any easier, but thing's came to a head however when they entered the room they were being led to and they came face to face with Shizuka Hio another Pureblood thought to have died two months ago. Things finally calmed down abit though when they could feel their leader approaching with the other Pureblood they had yet to meet, and although some of them were entertaining the idea that it might be the deceased Haruka Kuran, when the door opened however they were speechless to see that it was Yuki cross of all people. How was this girl standing before them, a HUMAN girl now a Pureblood Vampire. Things only became even more confusing when Juri Kuran entered the room and they could see the similarity between Yuki and Juri. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Aido shouted no longer being able to hold himself back. "Aido calm down" Kaname told Hanabusa sternly, when Juri gripped his arm. "Kaname it's okay." Juri told Kaname. "I know your all confused so why don't we all sit down, and I'll explain everything." Juri told said as she gestured for Kaname and Yuki to sit down.

After Juri, Shizuka, Yuki and Kaname had finished telling them everything to say that everyone was shocked would be an understatement. "So does this mean all three of you are in hiding until Rido Kuran's death?" Akatsuki asked his curiosity peaked by all the news he had just received. "While the three of us will return to the academy Shizuka and I will remain hidden in an abandoned building on the campus while Yuki will return as Yuki cross and she'll hide her aura to make her seem human, this is so the council doesn't get suspicious and believe that she is still human." Juri told all of them. "Lady Juri I apologise but if Yuki Cro… I mean Lady Yuki, if Lady Yuki's existence has been kept secret then how is the council aware of her existence?" Aido asked. "Kaname and I believe that her existence has been known among certain more corrupt council members for a while, most likely due to Rido telling them." Juri said with Kaname joining in quickly. "While I'm not completely aware as to just how many know of her existence I know for a fact that your grandfather knows Takuma." Kaname said. "On the night of the soiree where I made my first public appearance after everything happened, Ichio told me that for the sake of Yuki who was living somewhere as a human it would be best for me to accept the offering given to me." Kaname finished as he looked over at Takuma who surprisingly wasn't shocked by the news. "To be honest I'm not surprised, my grandfather has been a power hungry man for a long time and it only grew worse after my parents deaths." Ichijo responded. "Um sorry to interject on this but I feel I need to bring this up as it's making me a bit anxious but why have lady Yuki's eyes been glowing with blood lust this entire time?" Rima asked making Yuki blush after having completely forgotten that was the case. "Kaname if you went through the trouble of bringing them with you then didn't you tell them what was happening?" Juri asked confused by her son's forgetfulness. "I did mention it to them briefly but—" "I'm going through the impulse period. I'm not really sure why I'm going through it now considering that I already had my fangs when I woke up, but my best guess would be that due to the fact that I missed it when I was a child my body is overcompensating and making me go through it now, although the effects are most likely worse because of it." Yuki said cutting Kaname off, much to everyone's shock. Leaving Kaname, Juri and Shizuka to realise just how much she's grown over the past 2 months, while most of the aristocrats just gawked at her for cutting Kaname off. "How is your thirst right now Yuki?" Shizuka asked having kept fairly quiet for the past while. "It's starting to come back, but it isn't as bad as it was when it first started." Yuki responded. "Alright it's best to get you back to your room then it is getting rather late as well." Juri said as she stood up with Yuki following behind her. "Goodnight everyone." Yuki said waving to everyone as she left the room. "Yes well it would be best for all of us to be getting to bed now. Seiren can you please lead everyone to the empty rooms?" Kaname asked as she appeared and bowed to her master as a yes.

* * *

**-Yuki's Room-**

"Alright, Yuki before you go to sleep please drink it will help." Juri told Yuki, and Yuki using care bit down. "I can see you no longer have any problems with using your fangs, I know that it's my fault that you had the issues with them in the first place, but it hurts to see my children struggle." Juri said softly as to not disturb Yuki. Once Yuki finished she pulled away from her mother with a small line of blood trailing from her lip to her chin. "It isn't your fault, you just wanted to give me a better life which I threw away without even realising it. so please don't blame yourself." Yuki responded to her mother while hugging her. "You really have grown up to be a kind girl haven't you… Alright then it's time for you to go to sleep, Shizuka is in the room next to this one so if you need blood during the night She'll will come quickly okay." Yuki nodded in response. "Good night." Juri said closing the door.


End file.
